In the world of high quality consumer products, it is important to have product designs and packages that function effectively for their intended purposes. With respect to the cosmetics industry, for example, it is especially important to provide fluid containers that can meet consumer needs by efficiently and cleanly dispensing fluids such as creams, oils, make-up, and other types of cosmetics.
However, many current package and container designs for fluid containers suffer from deficiencies in how they deliver an appropriate dosage of fluid and how they maintain a clear and open path for fluid to flow. An insufficient dosage of fluid does not provide enough product to meet the needs of the consumer. On the other hand, an excess dosage generates extra product that cannot be readily used by the consumer. This extra product creates a clean-up problem for the consumer who must decide how to dispose of the extra fluid that has been dispensed. Also, such extra product can cause undesirable clogging of the dispensing orifice of a fluid container. In certain situations, fluid product within a container dries, cracks, and leaves residue in what may have been promoted or marketed as a “premium” package that commanded a commensurately “premium” price but which has now caused consumer dissatisfaction.
In view of the issues afflicting existing product designs and packages, including within the cosmetics industry, enhanced product dispensing and dosaging technology is needed. Fluid dispensing structures, devices, and techniques are needed that can dispense fluid in an even, smooth and predictable manner, without causing significant dripping or substantial clogging of the dispensing orifice of a fluid container.